


The Secret History of Marvel and DC

by GhostDragon42



Series: United Comics [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers/Justice League, Canon Rewrite, Justice League/Avengers, Marvel/DC Merged World, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDragon42/pseuds/GhostDragon42
Summary: Or What if Marvel bought DC? What follows is an account of the fictional history of a world similar to ours, except, in 1986, Marvel Comics purchased DC Comics. Includes a version of the MCU influenced by those events. Ties into my story Legend of the Dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

# Earth 24:

* * *

_The Following is an account of the fictional history of a world similar to ours, except, in 1986, Marvel Comics purchased DC Comics. It also includes a version of the MCU influenced by those events._

#

In 1984, DC Comics was going through a rough time, while Marvel was thriving and dominating the market. Because of DC's hard times, **Bill Sarnoff of Warner Bros Communications** contacted one of Marvel's most controversial editors,  **Jim Shooter** , and told him they were interested in offering them the licensing and publishing rights for all DC characters.

Being very optimistic about the idea, Shooter told Sarnoff that he would speak to **Marvel President Jim Galton** and that Marvel would be back in touch with him. Shooter immediately ran to Galton's office and told him about the conversation he'd just had and explained that he needed to call Sarnoff to hammer out the details. 

#

Three days later, Shooter had a proposal written up. He decided to start with an initial line of seven titles: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Justice League, Teen Titans and The Legion of Super-Heroes. Shooter projected that they would sell 39 million copies the first two years, generating a revenue of $3.5M, before taxes. Still reluctant, Galton sent Shooter's plan to Marvel's Accounting department and asked for their analysis.

#

While waiting to hear back from Accounting on the viability of Shooter's plan, something a little remarkable had happened. John Byrne had shown up at Shooter's office with a piece of artwork. It wasn't a sketch, or a design, it was a fully finished cover for what could be Marvel's Superman #1.

#

Accounting finished their analysis and Galton called another meeting to discuss their results. Ed Shukin, Marvel's V.P. of Accounting, told Galton that he felt Shooter's original numbers were ridiculous. "We can easily do twice those numbers," Shukin said. That was it. This had become a no-brainer for Marvel. They were going to buy DC Comics. Superman and Batman were going to exist alongside Spider-Man and the X-Men. **Marvel bought DC Comics from Warner Bros in March 1986.**

#

_This is the point of deviation from the known history of Earth 33. On Earth 33 the deal failed due to a completely unrelated Law Suit put to Marvel by a small comic book company that disappeared a few years later, that no one even remembers._

#

 _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ , a crossover series starring characters from across DC Comics various imprints concluded in March of 1986. This was beneficial as the other solo series had all concluded their storylines. A two issue limited series _DC Universe: The Finale_ was released in June. Most of DC’s producers and many of their writers were fired. Marvel’s line up of comics continued relatively unchanged.

Starting in July 1986, Marvel launched a new imprint called **“New Earth”** featuring eight series based on DC Comics characters all starting with new #1’s (each in different time periods) detailing the origins of the characters for their first 12 issues before jumping into ‘the present day’ when each character was already an established hero.

  * _Marvel’s SUPERMAN_
  * _Marvel’s BATMAN_
  * _Marvel’s WONDER WOMAN_
  * _Marvel’s GREEN LANTERN CORPS_
  * _Marvel’s THE FLASH_
  * _Marvel’s TEEN TITANS_
  * _Marvel’s JUSTICE LEAGUE_
  * and _Marvel’s LEGION OF SUPER HEROES_



#

Over the next ten years Marvel would keep its two main imprints – **_New Earth_** and **_Prime Earth_** (The Main Marvel Continuity) – reasonably separate due to fear from executives. The first crossover between the two imprints occurred in the limited series _Superman/Spiderman_ in 1990. The commercial success of the crossover convinced the Marvel executives to green light four other crossover stories ( _Uncanny X-Men and the Teen Titans_ Limited Series and _Batman/Daredevil_ , _Wonder Woman/Thor_ and _Fantastic Four/Superman_ , each a six-issue story with three parts taking place in each series) as build-up for a major companywide crossover to occur in 1996.

#

The 1996 limited series _Paradox_ saw the Avengers and the Justice League encounter each other when both teams are contacted by a race of individuals called Asmerians, who are seeking assistance against a threat to the Multiverse.

#

A third main imprint, **_Vertigo_** , debuted in 1995 and was conceptualized to tell ‘R’ rated stories. Some of Marvel’s most popular storylines and characters began in this imprint, such as _Alias_ , _Hellblazer_ , _Lucifer_ , _Punisher MAX_ and _Deadpool MAX_.

Marvel Executive’s attempted to purchase the **_“Wildstorm”_** comics imprint in 1999 but were prevented from doing so by Anti-Trust laws. It was acquired by Dark Horse Comics in 2000, making it Marvel’s largest competitor.

#

After the commercial success of _Paradox,_ writers were permitted to cross characters between the two universes whenever they wished. The Fantastic Four teamed up with the Justice League for a twelve-issue long crossover arc in 1999.

In 2001 Marvel started the **_2099_** Imprint to publish three miniseries: _Spider-Man 2099_ , _Punisher 2099_ and _Batman 2099_. The series were large successes and were proof that fans would be receptive to a universe where characters like Batman and Spider-Man existed side by side.

#

* * *

# Origin of United Comics:

In 2000, upcoming writer Geoff Johns was assigned to _Marvel’s The Flash_ and became a regular collaborator on _Marvel’s Justice League_.

In 2001, Brian Michael Bendis pitched to Marvel the story of Jessica Jones, an ex-superhero working as a Private Investigator, for the **_Vertigo_** imprint. The series, titled _Alias_ , was critically acclaimed and Bendis was given his choice of projects. He pitched to Marvel a three-part event that would disassemble the Avengers, decimate the X-Men and then reveal the whole thing was a plan put in place by shape-shifting aliens hiding amongst the heroes. Marvel was blown away and gave him free reign to do what he wanted. The first Act: _Avengers Disassembled_ , was released in 2004 to much controversy.

Geoff Johns approached Bendis in 2005 with an idea to create a separate universe combining characters from both **_Prime Earth_** and **_New Earth_** at the start of their careers to serve as a jumping on point for new readers.

#

Bendis and Johns brought writers Grant Morrison, Jeph Loeb and Warren Ellis into the fold and came up with an archetype. A five-year project, with eight series each having 50 issues, chronicling the adventures of seven heroes who would eventually come together to form the Justice League set over a eleven year period from 2016 to 2027.

  * _Action Comics_ – Staring Clark Kent as Superman, written by Grant Morrison
  * _Detective Comics_ – Staring Bruce Wayne as Batman, written by Jeph Loeb
  * _Legend Comics_ – Staring new character Josh O’Neill as the Dragon, written by Brian Bendis
  * _The Invincible Iron Man_ – Staring Tony Stark as Iron Man, written by Warren Ellis
  * _The Incredible Hulk_ – Staring Bruce Banner as the Hulk, written by Greg Pak
  * _Supergirl: Maiden of Might_ – Staring Kara Danvers as Supergirl, written by Jeph Loeb
  * _The Flash: Scarlet Speedster_ – Staring Barry Allen as The Flash, written by Geoff Johns
  * and _Justice League: Heroes United_ – written by Geoff Johns and Brian Bendis



#

Despite some backlash over the choice not to include Wonder Woman, sales for the new **_United Comics_** imprint were through the roof. In the first month sales exceeded most other series on both Prime and New Earth, with only flagship titles exceeding. Two months in two series were added to the roster.

  * _The Spectacular Spider-Man_ – Staring Peter Parker as Spider-Man, written by Brian Bendis
  * and _Shazam: Champion of Magic_ – Staring Billy Batson as Shazam, written by Geoff Johns



#

Following the events of Ragnarok and Civil War 2007 in the Prime Universe, Thor’s solo series concluded and the character moved to the United Universe where he joined the Justice League in the crossover story arc with Legend Comics “Heroes vs Gods” featuring characters from Rick Riordan’s Heroes of Olympus Novels, which concluded the same year. The new series established a new back story crafted by Johns which incorporated the Asmerians from the “Paradox” series years before.

  * _The Mighty Thor_ – staring Thor Odinson, written by Geoff Johns



#

The original eight series reached the 50-issue mark in December 2011 and the **_United Comics_** Imprint was concluded with the _Multiverse Crisis_ Event.

#

 

* * *

# List of Marvel Comics “Events” Post Crisis on Infinite Earth’s up to Infinite Crisis

 

**Title**

| 

**World**

| 

**Year**

| 

**Synopsis**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Crisis on Infinite Earth’s**

| 

DC Universe

| 

1985-1986

| 

The Anti-Monitor tries to destroy the DC Multiverse but is defeated by the DC Heroes. The DC Universe as we know it is destroyed in the conflict.  
  
**New Earth Origins**

| 

New Earth

| 

1986

| 

A Single Special Issue telling how the ‘New Earth’ was ‘born’ in the aftermath of the Crisis on Infinite Earths and how it fits in with the Marvel Prime Universe. Establishes the new status quo for the former DC characters  
  
**The Evolutionary War**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

1988

| 

The High Evolutionary unleashes attacks all over the world to guide the way of human evolution.  
  
**Invasion!**

| 

New Earth

| 

1989

| 

The Dominators have put together an Alliance to invade Earth and eliminate the threat posed by its unpredictable "metahumans". The first ‘event’ in the New Earth timeline.  
  
**Superman/Spider-Man**

| 

New Earth/Prime Earth

| 

1990

| 

Lex Luthor opens a portal to another world with the intent to conquer a world without Superman. Superman follows him and teams up with Spider-Man to defeat him.  
  
**Armageddon**

| 

New Earth

| 

1992

| 

Monarch threatens to destroy the future and Earth's superheroes must stop him.  
  
**The Infinity Gauntlet**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

1991

| 

Thanos uses the power of the Infinity Gems to become Supreme Being. Set primarily on Prime Earth but includes a cameo scene on New Earth.  
  
**Infinity War**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

1992

| 

Magus, Adam Warlock's "Evil Side", creates evil doppelgangers of Earth's heroes to gain ultimate power.  
  
**Infinity Crusade**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

1993

| 

Goddess, Adam Warlock's "Good Side", recruits an army of heroes to fight her holy war. Thanos and Adam Warlock unite to stop her.  
  
**Zero Hour**

| 

New Earth

| 

1994

| 

Hal Jordan become Parallax and murders the Green Lantern Corps.  
  
**Uncanny X-Men and the Teen Titans**

| 

New Earth/Prime Earth

| 

1994

| 

The Portal between New Earth and Prime Earth was reopened during Thanos’s attack on Prime Earth. Now the Teen Titans and the X-Men must work together to capture a group of villains that have jumped between worlds.

 

   
  
**Paradox Crisis**

| 

Multiverse

| 

1996

| 

When a war erupts in the paradise dimension of ‘the Refuge’ a race of beings called Asmerians are scattered on New Earth and Prime Earth. With the Refuge revealed, the Justice League and the Avengers must work together to stop beings from across the Multiverse from claiming it’s power. The first ‘Company Wide’ crossover.

The World Portal is built to contain the portal between Earth’s. It is kept in the Baxter Building on Prime Earth and in the Hall of Justice on New Earth. It allows more frequent crossovers.  
  
**Onslaught Saga**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

1997

| 

Born by the time warp of the Age of Apocalypse, the Mutant known as Onslaught arrives on Earth to recreate his home.  
  
**The Final Night**

| 

New Earth

| 

1997

| 

A Sun-Eater threatens life on Earth by devouring the Sun. Hal Jordan sacrifices his life to destroy it  
  
**Day of Judgement**

| 

New Earth

| 

1999

| 

Demonic forces threaten New Earth; Hal Jordan becomes the Spectre.  
  
**Maximum Security**

| 

Prime Earth/New earth

| 

2000

| 

Fed up with Prime Earth's interference in intergalactic affairs, the Kree and the Shi’ar quarantine the Solar System and turn Earth into a prison for the universe's worst criminals. Things get worse when the alien criminals gain control of the Baxter Building – and the World Portal to New Earth.  
  
**Identity Crisis**

| 

New Earth

| 

2004

| 

Sue Dibny, the wife of superhero Elongated Man, is murdered in their apartment. The DC superhero community rallies to find the murderer, uncovering shocking truths about Dr. Light and Batman's reasoning for creating counter-measures for the Justice League.  
  
**Avengers: Disassembled**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

2004

| 

Scarlet Witch uses her powers to attack the Avengers physically and psychologically, resulting in the Avengers disbanding, and setting the stage for Infinite Crisis. Meanwhile, Asgard is destroyed during Ragnarok. Leads to the cancellation of Avengers all titles.  
  
**Infinite Crisis**

| 

Multiverse

| 

Early 2005

| 

A group of superheroes claiming to be from the original Pre-Crisis DC Universe arrive on Prime Earth with the intention to destroy Prime Earth and wipe New Earth from existence, so they can return themselves to reality. The alternate heroes are defeated using Batman’s countermeasures for the League, but Superboy-Prime, believing he is the one true Superman, destroys the World Portal, causing history to be altered at the end of the series and sealing the two worlds apart.  
  
 

* * *

# Marvel Comics Events: Infinite Crisis to Final Crisis

 

**Title**

| 

**World**

| 

**Year**

| 

**Synopsis**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**United Comics**

| 

United Earth

| 

Late 2005

| 

The United Comics Imprint is debuted. Action Comics and Detective Comics return.  
  
**New Avengers #1**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

Late 2005

| 

The New Avengers team is formed following Infinite Crisis and the breakout at the Raft that occurs during the event.  
  
**Green Lantern: Rebirth**

| 

New Earth

| 

Late 2005

| 

Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps returns after Jordan is finally freed from Parallax.  
  
**Secret War**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

Late 2005-2006

| 

Nick Fury, Director of the international security force S.H.I.E.L.D., uncovers a secret plot by Latverian Prime Minister Lucia von Bardas to fund a group of B-List supervillains with advanced technology. Fury recruits Captain America, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Black Widow, Luke Cage, Wolverine, and superhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson in a private attempt to covertly overthrow Latveria.  
  
**House of M**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

2006

| 

Scarlet Witch uses her powers to create a world in which mutants are the dominant species, but ultimately results in the population of the world's mutants being brought to near extinction.  
  
**Sinestro Corps War**

| 

New Earth

| 

2007

| 

The story centers on the Green Lanterns of Earth (Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart and Guy Gardner) and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps as they fight an interstellar war against the Sinestro Corps, an army led by the former Green Lantern Sinestro who are armed with yellow power rings and seek a universe ruled through fear. This involves recruiting the Anti-Monitor, Cyborg Superman, and Superboy Prime to aid in the destruction of the Green Lantern Corps.  
  
**Civil War**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

2007-2008

| 

Heroes are divided when the U.S. government passes the Super-human Registration Act. Captain America seeks freedom, while Iron Man supports the government. Major events in the saga include Peter Parker's revealing his identity to the public and Captain America's death.  
  
**Heroes vs Gods**

| 

United Earth

| 

2007-2008

| 

The Olympian Gods go to war with the Norse Gods. The fate of Thor following Ragnarok is revealed.  
  
**Messiah CompleX**

| 

Prime Earth – X-Men Event

| 

2008

| 

The birth of the first child with the X-gene since the House of M sparks a race between the X-Men, the Marauders, the Acolytes, the Reavers, the Purifiers, and Predator X to see who will find the child first. Bishop turns rogue in an attempt to assassinate the child who he believes will cause his dystopian future to occur.  
  
**Blackest Night**

| 

New Earth

| 

2009

| 

An all-out war between the living heroes and villains and the undead Black Lantern Corps.  
  
**Secret Invasion**

| 

Prime Earth – Avengers Event

| 

2010

| 

A stealthy invasion by the Skrull race comes to fruition, and the New Avengers and Mighty Avengers – who were on opposite sides during the Civil War – unite to stop the villains.  
  
**The Following Events occur under during the Prime Earth “Dark Reign” Saga**  
  
**Dark Reign**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

2010

| 

The world of heroes is in its darkest period. Norman Osborn is now the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., rebranded H.A.M.M.E.R., and has taken control of the world. Iron Man faces the consequences of his crimes during Civil War, as he becomes a wanted fugitive and near death and Steve Rodgers returns as Captain America.  
  
**Messiah War**

| 

Prime Earth – X-Men Event

| 

2010

| 

Learning that Bishop was after Cable and the first mutant born since House of M, Cyclops had Beast develop time travelling devices so Cyclops could send his secret wetworks team, X-Force, into the future after Bishop, hoping that they'll end the threat once and for all and the future of mutant kind will be safe in the hands of his son.  
  
**Utopia**

| 

Prime Earth – X-Men Event

| 

2011

| 

Norman Osborn forms the "Dark X-Men" to deal with anti-mutant riots and captures/tortures Beast and Professor X. Unwilling to tolerate Osborn's evil scheme to harm their teammates, Emma Frost and Namor, the Sub-Mariner, plot a coup against Osborn while Cyclops attempts to create a new safe haven for mutantkind by way of creating an island paradise.  
  
**Multiverse Crisis**

| 

Multiverse – United Earth Event

| 

2011

| 

The Justice League of United Earth fight one final battle with the cosmic conqueror Darkseid as he seeks to destroy their universe. Superman kills Darkseid and the Dragon destroys Apokolips, causing uncounted amounts of Dark Energy to cascade across the Multiverse.  
  
**Dark Reign: The Countdown to Final Crisis**

| 

Multiverse

| 

2011-2012

| 

A weekly series depicting several events in the lead up to Final Crisis, including recapping some of the main events of the past few years including Infinite Crisis, House of M, Civil War, Secret Invasion, Blackest Night and Multiverse Crisis. The final two issues serve as a prequel to Final Crisis.  
  
**Final Crisis**

| 

Multiverse

| 

2012

| 

The Justice League of New Earth and the Avengers of Prime Earth finally reunite as Norman Osborn, going insane with power, attempts to resurrect Darkseid as his ultimate weapon using the Anti-Life Equation, following his death in the Multiverse Crisis. Final Crisis concludes the Dark Reign Saga, reestablishes the World Portal and is the starting point for the Heroic Age.  
  
 

* * *

# Final Crisis

Norman Osborn, going insane with power, attempts to resurrect Darkseid as his ultimate weapon using the Anti-Life Equation, following his death in the Multiverse Crisis. Thor returns to Earth Prime to stop him, but arrives too late. Thor’s intervention at the exact moment of Darkseid’s return causes an explosion that seriously wounds Osborn and sends Thor and Darkseid to New Earth. Thor is unconscious from his injuries while Darkseid builds a criminal empire on New Earth, restoring several of the dead Apokoliptian gods in the process.

Osborn launches an attack on the Baxter Building to get access to the destroyed to World Portal. The heroes of Prime Earth assemble to protect the FF – and New York – from Osborn’s troops. Meanwhile, Darkseid has killed Batman and conquered New Earth using the Anti-Life Equation. Osborn causes another explosion that destroys the Baxter Building and a large section of New York, transporting the heroes and civilians caught in the blast over to New Earth. The Avengers provide the New Earth heroes that help they need to push back Darkseid. With the Green Lantern Corps, the Justice League and the Avengers against him, Darkseid flees to Prime Earth, but is defeated by New Earth Superman – who arrives with an army of alternate Supermen from parallel worlds.

Although physically bested, Darkseid's dying essence, combined with the damaged world portal beings dragging all of reality into nothingness. Time and space break down as the effect worsens, until eventually, only Superman is left in the darkness at the end of creation, struggling to complete a copy of the "Miracle Machine," a wish-granting machine shown to him by Brainiac 5. Darkseid's essence re-emerges to claim the machine, but Superman destroys him for good and restores the Multiverse by making a single wish. A wish for a happy ending.

* * *

# Marvel Comics Events: Heroic Age to Secret Wars

 

**Title**

| 

**World**

| 

**Year**

| 

**Synopsis**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Heroic Age**

| 

Multiverse

| 

2012

| 

With Darkseid and Norman Osborn defeated, the Heroes of Prime Earth and New Earth can finally take a break and celebrate their victories – for now.  
  
**Second Coming**

| 

Prime Earth – X-Men Event

| 

2012

| 

Cable and Hope Summers return to the present day and the X-Men must get them to Utopia before they are killed.  
  
**Rise of the Third Army**

| 

New Earth – Green Lantern Event

| 

2012

| 

Absolute power corrupts absolutely—and the Guardians' time is finally here. The Guardians, believing that the universe would be better off without free will and emotions, create the Third Army. The Third Army assimilates all they come in contact with into transformed members of the Third Army. This storyline leads into the Wrath of the First Lantern storyline.  
  
**Schism**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

2013

| 

After a mutant-triggered international incident, anti-mutant hatred hits new heights. It's at this moment, when the mutant race needs most to stand together, that a split begins that tears apart the X-Men.

  * Regenesis: Following the schism among the members of the X-Men, Cyclops and Wolverine start recruiting their teammates; some members of the X-Men leave with Wolverine, while part of the team stays in Utopia with Cyclops. Cyclops' team will become a peacekeeping force, while Wolverine will take on the headmaster role at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning.

  
  
**Avengers vs X-Men**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

2013

| 

The Phoenix Force is discovered heading directly for Earth. The Avengers believe that the Phoenix Force will destroy mankind, but the Uncanny X-Men believe it will bring mutantkind to its former glory after House of M.  
  
**Trinity War**

| 

New Earth

| 

2013

| 

The Justice League, Justice League of America and Justice League Dark will take it to the next level! And so are DC's Trinity; Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman as they fight to find the truth of who could pit them against one another in this lead up to Forever Evil.  
  
**Forever Evil**

| 

New Earth

| 

Early 2014

| 

The outcome of Trinity War; New Earth has been conquered by the Crime Syndicate – an evil Justice League fleeing an Incursion. What will happen when the heroes of the DC Universe fall and there’s nobody left to stop the villains from taking over?  
  
**Infinity**

| 

Prime Earth

| 

2014-2015

| 

While the Avengers are in space to combat the Builders, Thanos attacks a very now-vulnerable Earth.

  * Inhumanity: The Marvel Universe must deal with the consequences of Infinity as brand new Inhumans are created due to Black Bolt releasing the Terrigen Mists on a global scale.

  
  
**Spider-Verse**

| 

Multiverse

| 

2015

| 

Morlun has escaped the realm of the dead following being trapped there by the Black Panther. Now, every Spider-Man in the entire multiverse must stand together to defeat the only villain Spider-Man himself never defeated.  
  
**Black Vortex**

| 

Earth Prime

| 

2015

| 

A dangerously powerful artefact known as the Black Vortex is somewhere in the spaceways of the Prime Universe, and people from all corners of the universe are looking for it—heroes, villains, aliens, and even some people in between. Guardians of the Galaxy and X-Men Crossover  
  
**Time Runs Out**

| 

Multiverse

| 

2015

| 

Following the Events of Forever Evil and Infinity, the Incursion Crisis has been revealed. The Multiverse is dying, and no one knows how to stop it.

"Time Runs Out" sees everything Jonathan Hickman has been building towards come to a close and forces Marvel to do something the company has never done in its 75 years; a reboot.  
  
 

* * *

# Secret Wars

Due to the massive commercial success of United Comics, Marvel announced plans to make it the company’s flagship imprint. The _Secret Wars_ event was announced, with plans to destroy both Prime and New Earth. Released on May 6, 2016, the storyline was written by Jonathan Hickman and drawn by Esad Ribić, and picks up from where the "Time Runs Out" storyline running in Avengers and New Avengers ends.

The storyline involves the Prime Universe colliding with New Earth in an event called an Incursion

#

The **_United Comics_** Universe (designate Earth 25) became the main universe for Marvel comics. All the series were rebranded with new number ones under the _All-New All-Different Marvel Comics!_ Initiative. Several fan favourite characters from both the Prime and New Earth Universes survived the Secret Wars and crash landed on Earth 25, integrating with that universe.


	2. Earth 24 MCU

* * *

# The Earth 24 MCU (Earth 75)

Previously, Marvel had co-produced several superhero films with Columbia Pictures, New Line Cinema and others. However, Marvel made relatively little profit from its licensing deals with other studios and wanted to get more money out of its films while maintaining artistic control of the projects and distribution. Avi Arad, head of Marvel's film division, was pleased with Sam Raimi's Spider-Man films at Sony, but was less pleased about others. As a result, they decided to form Marvel Studios, Hollywood's first major independent movie studio since DreamWorks.

Arad's second-in-command, Kevin Feige, realized that unlike Spider-Man, Marvel still owned the rights to the core members of the Avengers, and after a hard-fought legal debate, the former DC Comics characters as well. Feige envisioned creating a shared universe just as creators Stan Lee and Jack Kirby had done with their comic books in the early 1960s. Marvel's plan was to release individual films for their main characters and then merge them together in a crossover film. Arad, who doubted the strategy yet insisted that it was his reputation that helped secure the initial financing, resigned the following year.

#

In 2007 Feige was named studio chief. Building off the commercial success of the  _Dark Knight_ , Feige set to work with what he called “Phase 1”: six planned films building up to an Avengers crossover film.

* * *

# Phase 0

 

** Batman Begins **

**U.S release date:** June 15, 2005

 **Director:** Christopher Nolan

 **Screenwriter(s):** Christopher Nolan, David S. Goyer

 **Staring:** Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Liam Neeson as Henri Ducard, Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth and Katie Holmes as Rachel Dawes

 **Synopsis:** A young Bruce Wayne travels to the Far East, where he's trained in the martial arts by Henri Ducard, a member of the mysterious League of Shadows. When Ducard reveals the League's true purpose -- the complete destruction of Gotham City -- Wayne returns to Gotham intent on cleaning up the city without resorting to murder. With the help of Alfred his loyal butler, and Lucius Fox a tech expert at Wayne Enterprises, the Batman is born.

 

** The Dark Knight **

**U.S release date:** July 14, 2008

 **Director:** Christopher Nolan

 **Screenwriter:** Jonathan Nolan, Christopher Nolan

 **Staring:** Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Heath Ledger as the Joker, Gary Oldman as James Gordon, Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent, Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth and Katie Holmes as Rachel Dawes

 **Synopsis:** With the help of allies Lt. Jim Gordon and DA Harvey Dent, Batman has been able to keep a tight lid on crime in Gotham City. But when a vile criminal calling himself the Joker suddenly throws the town into chaos, the Caped Crusader begins to tread a fine line between heroism and vigilantism.

 

**Phase 1**

 

** Captain America: The First Avenger **

**U.S release date:** May 5, 2009

 **Director:** Joe Johnston

 **Screenwriter(s):** Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely

 **Staring:** Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America, Tommy Lee Jones as Chester Phillips, Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt / Red Skull, Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter and Sebastian Stan as James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes

 **Synopsis:** Set predominantly during World War II, Captain America: The First Avenger tells the story of Steve Rogers, a sickly man from Brooklyn who is transformed into super-soldier Captain America and must stop Hydra, the Nazi Deep Science Division, and it’s leader, the Red Skull , who intends to use an artefact called the "Tesseract" as an energy-source for world domination.

 

** The Incredible Hulk **

**U.S release date:** June 13, 2009

 **Director:** Louis Leterrier

 **Screenwriter:** Zak Penn

 **Staring:** Edward Norton as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Liv Tyler as Betty Ross, Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/Abomination and William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross

 **Synopsis:** Bruce Banner becomes the Hulk as an unwitting pawn in a military scheme to reinvigorate the supersoldier program through gamma radiation. On the run, he attempts to cure himself of the Hulk before he is captured by General Thaddeus Ross, but his worst fears are realized when power-hungry soldier Emil Blonsky becomes a similar, but more bestial creature and only the Hulk can stop it.

** Superman: Man of Steel **

**U.S release date:** May 8, 2010

 **Director:** Christopher Nolan

 **Screenwriter(s):** Grant Morrison and Dan Jurgens

 **Staring:** Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane, Kurt Russel as Jor-El, Jeffrey Combs as the voice of Brainiac and Leonardo DiCaprio as Lex Luthor

 **Synopsis:** Kal El struggles to maintain his two lives. On one side he is Clark Kent reporter for the Daily Planet, on the other hand he is the superhero known as Superman, who some see as a saviour and others as an alien invader. Twenty five years ago, Kal was sent to Earth as a baby from the now dead planet Krypton. But when an alien artificial intelligence called Brainiac attacks Metropolis, Kal’s two lives collide head on.

 ** _Post credit scene:_** Clark and Lois enter Clark’s apartment to find Nick Fury, who reveals that he knows Clark is Superman in front of Lois and invites him to join something called the Avengers Initiative.

 

** X-Men **

**U.S release date:** July 22, 2010

 **Director:** Bryan Singer

 **Screenwriter(s):** Simon Kinberg

 **Staring:** Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X, Michael Fassbender as Erik Magnus/Magneto, Karen Gillan as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Scott Eastwood as Scott Summers/Cyclops, Lucas Till as Bobby Drake/Iceman, Nicholas Hoult as Hank Mckoy/Beast and Vanessa Morgan as Ororo Monroe/Storm

 **Synopsis:** Charles Xavier has spent the last twenty years trying to build a peace between humans and mutants, the next phase of human evolution, people born with amazing abilities beyond that of ordinary humans. He has a school in Upstate New York where he teaches young mutants how to use their powers, taking in those who no body wants, just because they’re different. But Xavier’s old friend, and co-founder of the school, Erik Magnus, codename Magneto, is putting that delicate peace in jeopardy by pursuing a radical anti-human agenda. The only thing standing in the way of Magneto and his brotherhood? The X-Men.

 

** Iron Man **

**U.S release date:** May 6, 2011

 **Director:** Jon Favreau

 **Screenwriter(s):** Mark Fergus & Hawk Ostby and Art Marcum & Matt Holloway

 **Staring:** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Terrence Howard as James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane and Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts

 **Synopsis:** Billionaire industrialist and genius inventor Tony Stark is conducting weapons tests in Afghanistan, but terrorists kidnap him and force him to build a devastating weapon. Instead, he builds an armoured suit and uses it to evade his captors. Returning to America, Stark refines the suit and uses it to combat crime and terrorism.

 

** Thor **

**U.S release date:** December 21, 2011

 **Director:** Kenneth Branagh

 **Screenwriter(s):** Ashley Edward Miller & Zack Stentz and Don Payne

 **Staring:** Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson, Anthony Hopkins as Odin, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Idris Elba as Heimdall and Natalie Portman as Jane Foster

 **Synopsis:** As the son of Odin, king of the Norse gods, Thor will soon inherit the throne of Asgard from his aging father. However, on the day that he is to be crowned, Thor reacts with brutality when the gods' enemies attack the palace. As punishment, Odin banishes Thor to Earth leaving Thor’s brother Loki free to claim the throne of Asgard for himself. Thor, now stripped of his powers, must find a way back home, before all is lost.

 

** Marvel’s the Avengers **

**U.S release date:** May 4, 2012

 **Director:** Joss Whedon

 **Screenwriter(s):** Joss Whedon

 **Staring:**  Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Henry Cavil as Clark Kent/Kal El/Superman, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson, Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury.

 **Synopsis:** Nick Fury, director of the international peacekeeping organisation S.H.I.E.L.D., recruits Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, Superman and Batman alongside S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Black Widow and Hawkeye to form a team to stop Thor’s rouge brother Loki from taking over the world.

 

The “Marvel Cinematic Universe was born. After a failed bid by the Walt Disney Company to purchase Marvel, the studio signed separate deals with both the ABC broadcast network and the online streaming service Netflix for exclusive rights to produce television series set in the MCU, with the potential for characters and events to cross over between the small and silver screens. And all the while, Kevin Feige coordinated the entire project, from the biggest movie to the smallest tv series.

 

**_ Arrow Season 1 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

 **Premise:** Series follows billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell), who, five years after being stranded on a hostile island, returns home to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrow.

**Season 1 – 22 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** October 10, 2012

 **Finale Date** : May 15, 2013

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Hood, Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance, Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn, David Ramsey as John Diggle, Willa Holland as Thea Queen, Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen and Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance,

 **Recurring:** Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen, Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak and John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn / Dark Archer

 **Plot:** The first season focuses on Oliver rekindling his relationships and spending his nights hunting down and sometimes killing wealthy criminals as a hooded vigilante, following a list of names he discovered in a notebook belonging to his father. He uncovers Malcolm Merlyn's conspiracy to destroy "The Glades", a poorer section of the city that has become overridden with crime. John Diggle and Felicity Smoak assist Oliver in his crusade. Oliver also reconnects with ex-girlfriend, Dinah Laurel Lance, who is still angry over his role in her sister's presumed death. The first season features flashbacks to Oliver's time on the island, and how it changed him; flashbacks in subsequent seasons continue to show how Oliver spent his time and gains the skill-set that shapes him into a vigilante.

 **MCU:** The series takes place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and several references are made to the events of Marvel’s the Avengers and the characters that make up the team as well as locations such as Stark Tower.

 

# Phase 2

 

** Iron Man 2 **

**U.S release date:** May 3, 2013

 **Director:** Jon Favreau

 **Screenwriter(s):** Brian Michael Bendis and Warren Ellis

 **Staring:** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes and Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye

 **Synopsis:** Following from his near death in the Avengers, Tony Stark is working with his best friend Colonel Rhodes to take out terrorist cells across the world using the Iron Man armour, and in doing so incurs the wrath of a global terrorist leader who calls himself the Mandarin. When a close friend is killed in an attack on Stark’s home, Tony vows revenge, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Clint Barton is sent to help him find the Mandarin and take him down.

 

 

** Superman: Children of Krypton **

**U.S release date:** November 8, 2013

 **Director:** Christopher Nolan

 **Screenwriter(s):** Christopher Nolan and Jeph Loeb

 **Staring:** Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Kal El/Superman, Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane, Melissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Kurt Russel as Jor-El, Michael Shannon as General Zod and Leonardo DiCaprio as Lex Luthor

 **Synopsis:** A space pod of the same design as Superman’s crash lands in Metropolis. When Superman intercepts the ship he discovers that it contains his seventeen year old cousin Kara, originally sent to Earth at the same time as him to protect him, but was trapped in a place called the Phantom Zone en-route to Earth. Clark and Lois (who discovered his identity thanks to Nick Fury) work together to teach Kara about Earth but soon a new threat reveals itself. The Kryptonian war criminal General Zod followed Kara’s ship when she escaped the Phantom Zone and is now hell bent on transforming Earth into new Krypton. Superman will have to go to a person he despises for help in-order to stop him: Lex Luthor.

 **MCU:** Kara has in her possetion the Mind Stone - one of the Six Infinity Stones. It was a given to her by Jor El prior to her and Kal El’s departure from Krypton.

 

**_ Arrow Season 2 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

 **Premise:** Series follows billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell), who, five years after being stranded on a hostile island, returns home to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrow.

**Season 2 – 22 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** October 9, 2013

 **Finale Date:** May 14, 2014

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance, David Ramsey as John Diggle, Willa Holland as Thea Queen, Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak, Colton Haynes as Roy Harper, Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen, Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance and Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/Black Canary

 **Plot:** In season two, Oliver has vowed to stop crime without killing criminals. His family and allies come under attack from Slade Wilson, a man from Oliver's time on the island who returns to destroy everything important to Oliver. Oliver accepts aspiring vigilante Roy Harper as his protégé, and begins to receive assistance from Laurel's father, Quentin Lance. Oliver also gains another ally; a mysterious woman in black, who is eventually revealed to be Laurel's sister, Sara Lance, who like Oliver survived her ordeal at sea after the yacht sank years ago. Oliver becomes romantically involved with Sara. Flashbacks depict Oliver's continued time on the island with Slade, Sara, and the archer Shado, as well as the origins of his feud with Slade.

 **MCU:** As the series takes place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the main cast of the show make frequent reference to the Avengers characters and events seen in the movies.

 

** X-Men: Dark Phoenix **

**U.S release date:** April 4, 2014

 **Director:** Simon Kinberg

 **Screenwriter(s):** Simon Kinberg

 **Staring:** Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X, Michael Fassbender as Erik Magnus/Magneto, Karen Gillan as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Scott Eastwood as Scott Summers/Cyclops, Lucas Till as Bobby Drake/Iceman, Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast, Vanessa Morgan as Ororo Monroe/Storm, Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/ Quicksilver, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Lily Collins as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat and Daniel Cudmore as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus.

 **Synopsis:** In the wake of their battle against Magneto, the X-Men have become a household name and a public sensation. Professor X, with growing pride, encourages the team to do more as superheroes. Unfortunately, one mission takes them into space, and an unaccounted-for accident greatly empowers Jean Grey, but at the cost of losing control of herself and acting irrationally. All the while, an alien shapeshifter seeks to use Jean for her own intentions, believing her to be "the Phoenix".

****

** Batman: Legacy **

**U.S release date:** August 1, 2014

 **Director:** Christopher Nolan

 **Screenwriter(s):** Jonathan Nolan & Christopher Nolan

 **Staring:** Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Jared Padalecki as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Robin and Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood

 **Synopsis:** In the wake of the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. has cleared Batman’s name and the Dark Knight has returned to Gotham city as a hero. Now copycat vigilantes are springing up across the city, taking on criminals with minimal to no experience or training. When an incident occurring the copycats causes the death of innocents, Batman agrees to train them. But when one of his trainees, Jason Todd, decides that Bruce’s methods aren’t enough, Batman must work with his vigilante trainees Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake to stop him.

 

**_ The Flash Season 1 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

 **Premise:** Barry Allen, a crime scene investigator, gains super-human speed from a Particle Accelerator Explosion, which he uses to fight criminals, including others who have also gained superhuman abilities from the same accident.

**Season 1 – 13 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** September 24, 2014

 **Finale Date:** December 17, 2014

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash, Candice Patton as Iris West, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon / Vibe, Jesse L. Martin as Joe West and Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells

 

 **Plot:** After witnessing his mother's supernatural murder, Barry Allen is taken in by Detective Joe West and his family. Barry becomes a brilliant but socially awkward crime scene investigator for the Central City Police Department. A particle accelerator malfunctions, bathing the city centre with a radiation during a thunderstorm, and Barry is struck by lightning. Awakening after a coma, he discovers he can move at superhuman speeds. Harrison Wells, the accelerator's designer, describes Barry's nature as "metahuman". Barry vows to use his gifts to protect Central City. As the Flash, Barry is finally able to pursue his mother's murderer, the Reverse-Flash.

 **MCU:** As the series takes place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the main cast of the show make frequent reference to the Avengers characters and events seen in the movies.

Chris Evans, Cobie Smulders and Stephen Amell reprise their roles of Steve Rogers/Captain America and Maria Hill from **_Marvel’s the Avengers_** and Oliver Queen/The Arrow from fellow T.V series **_Arrow_** respectively in a mid season episode where Barry and his team encounter S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

**_ Arrow Season 3 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

 **Premise:** Series follows billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell), who, five years after being stranded on a hostile island, returns home to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrow.

Season 3 – 22 Episodes

 **Premiere Date:** January 7, 2015

 **Finale Date:** June 3, 2015

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/Black Canary, David Ramsey as John Diggle, Willa Holland as Thea Queen, Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak, Colton Haynes as Roy Harper, Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/Atom, Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance and John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn / Dark Archer

 **Plot:** In season three, the Arrow has become a public hero in Starling City following Slade Wilson's defeat and Oliver and Sara are officially dating. Oliver sells Queen Consolidated to wealthy businessman, scientist and aspiring hero Ray Palmer. But Oliver’s perfect life is ruined when Laurel is assassinated. Him and his team struggle to ascertain her killer, before becoming embroiled in a conflict with Ra's al Ghul, head of the League of Assassin's. In flashbacks, Oliver escapes Lian Yu thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D, whom he decides to work for after realising the monster he has become.

 **MCU:** As the series takes place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the main cast of the show make frequent reference to the Avengers characters and events seen in the movies.

Jeremey Renner guest stars for two episodes in the second half of the season, reprising his role as Clint Barton/Hawkeye. Clark Gregg also cameos in a flashback scene as Agent Phil Coulson.

Grant Gustin, Danielle Panabaker and Carlos Valdes reprise their roles from The Flash T.V series as Barry Allen/The Flash, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon/Vibe for a two episode arc involving an unstable Mutant in Starling City.

 

** Thor: The Dark World **

**U.S release date:** March 17, 2015

 **Director:** Alan Taylor

 **Screenwriter(s):** Christopher Yost, Stephen McFeely & Christopher Markus

 **Staring:** Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Natalie Portman as Jane Foster, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Anthony Hopkins as Odin, Idris Elba as Heimdall and Christopher Eccleston as Malekith

 **Synopsis:** In ancient times, the gods of Asgard fought and won a war against an evil race known as the Dark Elves. The survivors were neutralized, and their ultimate weapon – the Aether – was buried in a secret location. Hundreds of years later, Jane Foster finds the Aether and becomes its host, forcing Thor to bring her to Asgard before Dark Elf King Malekith captures her and uses the weapon to destroy the Nine Realms –  including Earth.

****

** Dragon: Warrior of Light **

**U.S release date:** July 15, 2015

 **Directors:** Anthony and Joe Russo

 **Screenwriter(s):** Sam Humphries, Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely

 **Staring:** Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/Riker Celestial/The Dragon, Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle, Leo Howard as young Josh O’Neill, Abigale Breslin as young Katelyn Sheppard, Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury.

 **Synopsis:** Josh O’Neill is a Political Correspondent for Stark Industries, his wife Katelyn O’Neill is a master hacker. Years ago, Josh was infected by a cosmic energy called Dragon Force. He used the powers it gave him to become a superhero, but after his wife – then girlfriend – was paralysed in an accident involving S.H.I.E.L.D, he gave up that life. But when an enemy from his past returns for revenge, Josh must come out of hiding, and don the mantle of the Dragon once more.

 **Post Credit Scene:** Captain America confronts Josh and Katelyn, proposing that they join S.H.I.E.L.D. The duo decline, having no wish to be associated with the organization after it’s mistakes. But they both agree that should the Avengers ever need them, all they have to do is ask.

 **Other:** This version of Katelyn does not have powers. Writer Sam Humphries worked closely with the team to develop the new origin for the character. The new origin was needed to distance the character from the Green Lantern mythos. The updated origin was explained in the comic storyline “League of Heroes” in which the Dragon Force is disperced across the Multiverse, which was released around the same time as the movie.

 

**_ The Flash Season 2 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

 **Premise:** Barry Allen, a crime scene investigator, gains super-human speed from a Particle Accelerator Explosion, which he uses to fight criminals, including others who have also gained superhuman abilities from the same accident.

**Season 2 – 13 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** September 23, 2015

 **Finale Date:** December 16, 2015

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Candice Patton as Iris West, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Jesse L. Martin as Joe West, Teddy Sears as Hunter Zoloman/Zoom and Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells

 **Plot:** In the second season, after a singularity event, the Flash is recognized as Central City's hero. However, the event brings a new threat from a parallel earth: Zoom, a demonic speedster who seeks to eliminate all speedsters throughout the multiverse. Harrison Wells' parallel universe counterpart, nicknamed "Harry", and his daughter Jesse, travel to Barry’s world to work with Team Flash to help stop Zoom and explore the multiverse. Also, Joe and his daughter, Iris, struggle with the arrival of Iris's brother Wally West.

 **Spoilers:** After Zoom kills Iris West, Barry kills Zoom in revenge

 **MCU:** Stephen Amell and Caity Lotz reprise their roles from Arrow as Oliver Queen/The Arrow and Sara Lance/Black Canary for a two-episode arc, protecting Central City while Barry recovers from having his back broken by Zoom.

 

**_ Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D _ ** **. Season 1 _(TV Series)_ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

 **Premise:** S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson is assigned the task of putting together a small team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to handle strange new cases, often involving Mutants, Alien technology or other Enhanced individuals.

**Season 1 – 22 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** September 29, 2015

 **Finale Date:** May 17, 2016

 **Time-slot:** Tuesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, reprising his role from the film series, Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May, Brett Dalton as Grant Ward, Chloe Bennet as Skye, Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz, and Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons.

 **Recurring Cast:** J. August Richards as Mike Peterson/Deathlok, David Conrad as Ian Quinn, Ruth Negga as Raina, Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand, Bill Paxton as John Garrett/The Clairvoyant, B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett

 **Guest Actors:** Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Titus Welliver as Felix Blake, Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell, Jaimie Alexander as Sif

 **Plot:** For the first sixteen episodes the series centers on Project Centipede and its leader, The Clairvoyant, while Coulson also searches for answers concerning his mysterious resurrection after dying in The Avengers. Following the reveal that Hydra had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the organization is destroyed and the Coulson’s team are forced into hiding from the U.S government all the while trying to put an end to Project Centipede, who had been a part of Hydra the whole time, while also dealing with a traitor in the mix.

 

** Guardians of the Galaxy  **

**U.S release date:** November 12, 2015

 **Director:** James Gunn

 **Screenwriter(s):** James Gunn and Nicole Perlman

 **Staring:** Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Vin Diesel as Groot, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon and Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser

 **Synopsis:** Brash space adventurer Peter Quill finds himself the quarry of relentless bounty hunters after he steals an orb coveted by Ronan the Accuser, an intergalactic terrorist. To evade Ronan, Quill is forced into an uneasy truce with four disparate misfits: gun-toting Rocket Raccoon, treelike-humanoid Groot, enigmatic Gamora, and vengeance-driven Drax the Destroyer. But when he discovers the Orb's true power and the cosmic threat it poses, Quill must rally his ragtag group to save the universe.

****

**_ Arrow Season 4 (TV Series) _ **

Broadcaster: ABC

**Season 4 – 22 episodes (Final Season)**

**Premiere Date:** January 7, 2015

 **Finale Date:** June 3, 2015

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/Black Canary, David Ramsey as John Diggle, Willa Holland as Thea Queen, Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak, Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance, Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific, Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Josh Segarra as Adrian Chase/Prometheus, Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/Atom and John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer

 **Plot:** In season four, Oliver and Sara, who become engaged in episode 5, train young heroes Atom, Wild Dog, Mister Terrific, Artemis, and Ragman to join him in his war on crime following Roy's death and Thea's resignation at the end of season 3. Supported by new allies, Oliver tries to balance vigilantism with his new role as mayor. He is also threatened by the mysterious and deadly villain Prometheus, who has a connection to Oliver's past. In flashbacks Oliver leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. and meets one of Ra's al Ghul's daughters, Talia al Ghul, whom he trains with for two years. Al Ghul ultimately betrays Oliver before leaving him stranded back on Lian Yu to die, leading to the events of his rescue from the island in season 1.

 **Resolution:** In the two-hour series finale, Team Arrow defeat Prometheus in a final showdown on Lian Yu. Returning to Star City, Oliver and Sara get married, but continue their crusade to make Star City a better place.

 **MCU:** The series takes place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and several references are made to the events of Marvel’s the Avengers and the characters that make up the team as well as locations such as Avengers Tower.

Grant Gustin, Danielle Panabaker and Carlos Valdes reprise their roles from The Flash T.V series as Barry Allen/The Flash, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon/Vibe for a two episode arc.

The event’s of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, (in which S.H.I.E.L.D is revealed to have been infiltrated by Hydra and the entire organisation is destroyed), are also addressed in an episode, where Felicity and Mister Terrific must act quickly to prevent Oliver’s history with S.H.I.E.L.D. from becoming public knowledge.

 

 

** Deadpool (R) **

**U.S release date:** February 12, 2016

 **Director:** Tim Miller

 **Screenwriter(s):** Ryan Reynolds, Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick

 **Staring:** Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle and Ed Skrein as Francis Freeman/Ajax,

 **Synopsis:** Wade Wilson is a former Special Forces operative who now works as a mercenary with a twisted sense of humour. His world comes crashing down when he discovers he has Cancer and volunteers himself to a scientist called Ajax in hopes that he will be cured. Instead Ajax tortures, disfigures and transforms him into Deadpool. The rogue experiment leaves Deadpool with accelerated healing powers and he uses his new skills to hunt down the man who nearly destroyed his life.

****

**_ Marvel’s Daredevil Seasons 1 and 2 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** Netflix

**Season 1 – 13 episodes – Release Date: April 10, 2016**

**Season 2 – 13 episodes – Release Date: March 18, 2017**

**Main Cast:** Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page, Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple, Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher and Élodie Yung as Elektra Natchios

 **Plot:** The first season sees lawyer-by-day Matt Murdock use his heightened senses from being blinded as a young boy to fight crime at night on the streets of New York City's Hell's Kitchen neighbourhood as Daredevil: the Man Without Fear, while uncovering a conspiracy of the criminal underworld being led by Wilson Fisk.

In the second season, Murdock continues to balance life as a lawyer and Daredevil, while crossing paths with Frank Castle: aka the Punisher, a vigilante with far deadlier methods, as well as the return of his assassin ex-girlfriend – Elektra Natchios – who seeks Matt’s help against a criminal organisation known as the Hand.

 **MCU:** The series is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films and other television series of the franchise, and is the first in a series of four shows on Netflix that lead to The Defenders crossover movie. The second season also makes reference to the events of Avengers: Multiverse Crisis in which Daredevil has a cameo appearance.

 

** Captain America: The Winter Soldier **

**U.S release date:** April 6, 2016

 **Director:** Anthony and Joe Russo

 **Screenwriter(s):** Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely

 **Staring:** Chris Evans as Steve Rodgers/Captain America, Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill, Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury

 **Synopsis:** Picking up after the events of The Avengers, the film revolves around a struggling Steve Rogers, whose working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to battle new global threats as Captain America. However, after an assassination attempt on S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury by the enigmatic Winter Soldier, Steve discovers sometimes the greatest threats can come from within, and goes on the run with Black Widow to uncover the truth.

 

** Avengers: Multiverse Crisis **

**U.S release date:** July 2, 2016

 **Director:** Joss Whedon

 **Screenwriter(s):** Joss Whedon

 **Staring:** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Henry Cavil as Clark Kent/Kal El/Superman, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Mellissa Benoist as Kara/Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/Riker Celestial/The Dragon, Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle, Oana Gregory as Anneliese Celestial, Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X, Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary and Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash

 **Synopsis:** When an Angel confronts the Avengers to warn them about a threat known as Darkseid; Superman, Batman, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow travel to a place called the Multiversity seeking answers. But the Multiversity is attacked, and the team trapped on Darkseid’s homeworld. Now, while the heroes struggle to get back home, Iron Man and Captain America must rally all the remaining superheroes of Earth to defend Metropolis from Darkseid.

 **Plot - Canon Deviation:** All heroes are trapped on Apokolips after Darkseid attacks the Multiversity (instead of Zeus scattering heroes to multiple dimensions like in the original story). Batman sacrifices himself so Thor can escape and warn Earth, injuring Darkseid in the process. Darkseid attacks Metropolis in retaliation. Stark and Cap recruit heroes to fight back and launch a rescue mission to Apokolips to free their comrades. Quicksilver is killed by Darkseid and Hulk sucked into a portal as the gateway to Apokolips closes in final battle.

**Teams**

**Original Avengers:**

  * Iron Man
  * Captain America
  * Thor
  * Hulk
  * Superman
  * Batman
  * Black Widow
  * Hawkeye



**Avengers traveling to Multiversity/Trapped on Apokolips**

  * Thor (escapes)
  * Superman
  * Batman (dies)
  * Black Widow
  * Hawkeye



**Avengers put together by Stark and Cap to rescue the other Avengers**

  * Iron Man
  * Thor
  * Dragon
  * Wolverine
  * Flash



**Avengers fighting Darkseid’s invasion on Earth**

  * Captain America
  * Hulk (Sucked into Multiversal portal)
  * Supergirl
  * Falcon
  * Quicksilver (killed closing breach to Apokolips)
  * Scarlet Witch
  * Arrow
  * Black Canary



**Avengers after Crisis**

  * Captain America
  * Black Widow
  * Superman
  * Supergirl
  * Dragon
  * Falcon



 

# Phase 3

 

**_ Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D _ ** **. Season 2 _(TV Series)_ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 2 – 22 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** September 20, 2016

 **Finale Date:** May 16, 2017

 **Time-slot:** Tuesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May, Brett Dalton as Grant Ward, Chloe Bennet as Skye, Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz, Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons, Nick Blood as Lance Hunter and Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse

 **Recurring Cast:** Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall, Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Patton Oswalt as Billy and Sam Koenig, Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot, Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi, Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Johnson, Ruth Negga as Raina, Maya Stojan as Kara Palamas/Agent 33, Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell and B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett

 **Guest Actors:** Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Jaimie Alexander as Sif

 **Plot:** In the first half of second season, following the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson and his team look to restore trust from the government and public while dealing with a new alien weapon obtained by Hydra. The weapon is revealed to be a Diviner, a device used to trigger Inhuman transformations. The Diviner reveals that Skye is an Inhuman and the second half of the season follows her journey as she learns about the Inhumans and travels to the hidden City of Attilan to meet with the Inhuman Royal Family.

 **MCU:** The series marks the introduction of the Inhumans into the Marvel Cinematic Universe and teases future conflict between Inhumans and both mutants and humans when the City of Attilan crashes into Los Angeles, releasing the Terrigen Mists around the world. The series also makes numerous references to the events of Avengers: Multiverse Crisis.

 

**_ The Flash Season 3 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 3 – 20 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** October 4, 2016

 **Finale Date:** May 7, 2017

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Jesse L. Martin as Joe West and Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells

 **Recurring:** Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/Black Canary, Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash and Violett Beane as Jessica “Jesse” Wells/Jesse Quick

 **Plot:** In the third season, Team Flash struggles with Iris’s death while dealing with a team up of the Flash’s various villains calling themselves the Rogues. The team eventually realize that the super-villain team up was orchestrated by a dangerous new enemy, who uses the distraction to plunge Central City into darkness, sealing it off from the outside world. Meanwhile, Wally West and Jesse Quick struggle to control their new powers gained at the end of the previous season.

 **Spoilers:** Wally and Jesse decide to leave Central City and travel to Earth 2, choosing to protect the city from it’s own Metahuman threats.

**MCU: The Season was two episodes shorter than originally planned to factor in Grant Gustin’s filming for Captain America: Civil War. Gustin is also absent for three episodes.**

Stephen Amell and Caity Lotz reprise their roles from Arrow as Oliver Queen/The Arrow and Sara Queen/Black Canary in six episodes of the second half of the season. The series also makes numerous references to the events of Avengers: Multiverse Crisis and the appearances made by Barry, Oliver and Sara in the movie. The events of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D season 2 finale are referenced in the final episode, when the dome over Central City comes down.

 

**_ Marvel’s Jessica Jones Season 1 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** Netflix

**Season 1 – 13 Episodes – Release Date: November 20, 2016**

**Main Cast:** Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones, Mike Colter as Luke Cage, Rachael Taylor as Patricia "Trish" Walker, Wil Traval as Will Simpson, Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman, Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse, Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth and David Tennant as Kilgrave

 **Plot:** Aspiring superhero Jessica Jones’s heroic career is cut short when she falls under the control of Kilgrave, a man who can control minds. After escaping from his control nine months later, Jessica – who suffers from severe PTSD – becomes a Private Investigator. When a family comes to Jessica seeking help regarding their missing daughter, Jones discovers that Kilgrave is not as dead as she believed, and sets out to stop him from striking again, by any means necessary.

 **MCU:** The series is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films and other television series of the franchise, and is the second in a series of four shows on Netflix that lead to The Defenders crossover movie.

 

** Iron Man 3 **

**U.S release date:** May 5, 2017

 **Director:** Jon Favreau

 **Screenwriter(s):** Brian Michael Bendis and Jon Favreau

 **Staring:** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen and Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian

 **Synopsis:** In the wake of Avengers: Multiverse Crisis and Batman and Quicksilver’s deaths, Tony Stark has become increasingly paranoid about the future, so he sets his top researchers to work looking into programs and drugs revolving around human advancement. One of the drugs, code name Extremis, is stolen from Stark Industries and Iron Man chases it down, only to be accidentally infected by the unstable virus himself. Stark must use all his genius to stop the virus from killing him and to stop his paranoia from killing thousands.

 

** X-Men: House of M **

**U.S release date:** July 7, 2017

 **Director:** Simon Kinberg

 **Screenwriter(s):** Brian Michael Bendis and Simon Kinberg

 **Staring:** Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X, Michael Fassbender as Erik Magnus/Magneto, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Karen Gillan as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Scott Eastwood as Scott Summers/Cyclops, Lucas Till as Bobby Drake/Iceman, Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast, Vanessa Morgan as Ororo Monroe/Storm, Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver, Lily Collins as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat and Daniel Cudmore as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus.

 **Synopsis:** When Wolverine wakes up in a world that’s not his own, a world where Mutants are the dominant species and Magneto is a king, he must use all his skills to find the other X-Men and discover what happened to reality. His only ally: Jean Grey.

 **Resolution:** Wolverine discovers that Wanda Maximoff – the Scarlet Witch – used her powers to rebuild reality in an attempt to bring her brother Quicksilver back from the dead and give everyone everything they ever wanted. When the X-Men force her to restore the world she decides that Mutants are the worlds biggest problem and erases 99% of the mutant population in an event known as M-Day. However, Wolverine has all his memories and Jean Grey is alive upon their return.

 

**_ Marvel’s Luke Cage Season 1 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** Netflix

**Season 1 – 13 Episodes – Release Date: September 30, 2017**

**Main Cast:** Mike Colter as Luke Cage, Mahershala Ali as Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes, Simone Missick as Misty Knight, Theo Rossi as Hernan "Shades" Alvarez, Erik LaRay Harvey as Willis Stryker / Diamondback, Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple and Alfre Woodard as Mariah Dillard

 **Plot:** When a sabotaged experiment gives him super strength and unbreakable skin, Luke Cage becomes a fugitive attempting to rebuild his life in Harlem and must soon confront his past and fight a battle for the heart of his city.

 **MCU:** The series is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films and other television series of the franchise, and is the third in a series of four shows on Netflix that lead to The Defenders crossover movie.

**_ Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D _ ** **. Season 3 _(TV Series)_ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 3 – 22 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** September 26, 2017

 **Finale Date:** May 15, 2018

 **Time-slot:** Tuesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May, Brett Dalton as Grant Ward, Chloe Bennet as Agent Daisy “Skye” Johnson, Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz, Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons, Nick Blood as Lance Hunter, Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse and Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie

 **Recurring Cast:** Sophia Ali as Kamala Khan/Ms Marvel, Isabelle Cornish as Crystal, Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell, Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena Rodriguez/Yo-Yo, Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez and Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner/Lash

 **Plot :** In season 3, following the release of the Terrigen Mists into the atmosphere, new Inhumans, dubbed Nuhumans, are emerging across the globe and both Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D are scrambling to secure as many of them as possible. Meanwhile, Skye and Crystal work together to establish a team of powered agents called the Secret Warriors, and Coulson hunts down Loki’s Sceptre, which has fallen into the hands of Grant Ward. The season introduces numerous new Inhumans such as Kamala Khan, Joey Gutierrez and Elena Rodriguez.

 **MCU:** After the events of Captain America: Civil War, all powered people working for S.H.I.E.L.D are required to sign the Registration Act, which causes tensions to rise amongst the Secret Warriors.

 

** Captain America: Civil War **

**U.S release date:** November 3, 2017

 **Directors** : Anthony and Joe Russo

 **Screenwriter(s):** Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely

 **Staring:** Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Henry Cavil as Clark Kent/Kal El/Superman, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Mellissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/The Dragon, Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Charlie Cox as Matt Murdoch/Daredevil, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary and Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash **,** Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane and Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo

 

 **Synopsis:** Captain America: Civil War finds Steve Rogers leading the Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. But after another incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in two camps—one led by Steve Rogers and his desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark’s decision to support government oversight and accountability.

 

**Team Cap:**

  * **_Captain America,_**
  * **_Falcon,_**
  * **_Winter Soldier,_**
  * **_Superman,_**
  * **_Hawkeye,_**
  * **_Green Arrow,_**
  * **_Black Canary,_**
  * **_Daredevil_**



****

**Team Iron Man:**

  * **_Iron Man,_**
  * **_War Machine,_**
  * **_Black Panther,_**
  * **_Supergirl,_**
  * **_Black Widow,_**
  * **_Flash,_**
  * **_Spider-Man,_**
  * **_Dragon_**



 

 **Spoilers:** After Rogers defeats Stark in Siberia, he rescues the other Avengers from the Raft Maximum Security Prison. Superman returns to his life as Clark Kent, staying away from being Superman. Daredevil also returns to his life as Matt Murdock. (As part of the Sokovia Accords, heroes do not have to give up their identities to the government, as evidenced by Spider-Man’s involvement) The rest of Team Cap go on the run. Meanwhile, Josh and Tony work with Rhodey and Kara to rebuild the Avengers.

 

**_ The Flash Season 4 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 4 – 20 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** October 4, 2017

 **Finale Date:** May 7, 2018

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Jesse L. Martin as Joe West and Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells

 **Recurring:** Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash and Violett Beane as Jessica “Jesse” Wells/Jesse Quick

 **Plot:** In the wake of the events of Captain America: Civil War and Barry’s decision to sign the Registration Act, the dynamic of Team Flash has changed dramatically. Cisco has decided to leave the team, refusing to register while still acting as a powered vigilante. When a clash between Flash and Vibe accidentally causes a rupture in the Speed-Force, creating a dozen new Speedsters, Barry and Cisco must put aside their differences to train the next generation. Meanwhile, Barry and Caitlin finally acknowledge their feelings for each other and a mysterious new adversary called Godspeed appears.

 **MCU:** The season is heavily influenced by the events of Captain America: Civil War, in which Grant Gustin’s Flash choses to sign the Registration Act.

The Terrigen Dispersal is also referenced in a two-episode arc as the Terrigen Mists pass over Central City and Director Coulson (Clark Gregg) and S.H.I.E.L.D. arrive to secure the Nuhumans created in its wake.

 

** Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 **

**U.S release date:** May 4, 2018

 **Director:** James Gunn

 **Screenwriter(s):** James Gunn

 **Staring:** Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Vin Diesel as Baby Groot, Bradley Cooper as Rocket, Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta, Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha, Chris Sullivan as Taserface, Sean Gunn as Kraglin, Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord and Kurt Russell as Emporer J’son

 **Synopsis:** Peter Quill and his fellow Guardians are hired by a powerful alien race, the Sovereign, to protect their precious batteries from invaders. When it is discovered that Rocket has stolen the items they were sent to guard, the Sovereign dispatch their armada to search for vengeance. As the Guardians try to escape, the Spartax Imperial fleet interfere, and the Spartax Emperor – J’son – reveals that he is Quill’s father.

 

** Spider-Man: Homecoming **

**U.S release date:** July 6, 2018

 **Director:** Jon Watts

 **Screenwriter(s):** Jonathan Goldstein, John Francis Daley and Christopher Ford

 **Staring:** Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes / Vulture, Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan, Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones, Marisa Tomei as May Parker and Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man

 **Synopsis:** Thrilled by his experience with the Avengers, young Peter Parker returns home to live with his Aunt May. Under the watchful eye of mentor Tony Stark, Parker starts to embrace his newfound identity as Spider-Man. He also tries to return to his normal daily routine -- distracted by thoughts of proving himself to be more than just a friendly neighbourhood superhero. Peter must soon put his powers to the test when the evil Vulture emerges to threaten everything that he holds dear.

 

**_ Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 1 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** Netflix

**Season 1 – 13 episodes – Release Date: July 17, 2018**

**Main Cast:** Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing, om Pelphrey as Ward Meachum, Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum, Ramón Rodríguez as Bakuto, Sacha Dhawan as Davos, Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple and David Wenham as Harold Meachum

 **Plot:** After being presumed dead for 15 years, Danny Rand returns to New York City to reclaim his family company from Harold Meachum and his children Ward and Joy. When a threat emerges, Rand must choose between his family's legacy and his duties as the Iron Fist.

 **MCU:** The series is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films and other television series of the franchise, and is the third in a series of four shows on Netflix that lead to The Defenders crossover movie.

 

**_ Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D _ ** **. Season 4 _(TV Series)_ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 4 – 22 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** September 25, 2018

 **Finale Date:** May 15, 2019

 **Time-slot:** Tuesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May, Chloe Bennet as Agent Daisy “Skye” Johnson, Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz, Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons and Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie

 **Recurring Cast:** Sophia Ali as Kamala Khan/Ms Marvel, Isabelle Cornish as Crystal, Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena Rodriguez/Yo-Yo, Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace/Patriot, John Hannah as Dr Holden Radcliffe, Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider and Mallory Jansen as Aida "Ophelia"/Madame Hydra

 **Plot:** In light of the Registration Act, and with HYDRA obliterated, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been legitimatized again and no longer needs to operate in the shadows. The season was split into three sections, called Pod’s, due to broadcast scheduling. The first Pod, coinciding with the release of Doctor Strange, introduced Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider to the MCU while also establishing Fitz and Radcliffe’s newest invention, L.M.D.s. Androids designed to replicate every feature of a living person. Created to be distractions and life-saving substitutes of their agents, which forms the plot of the second Pod. The third Pod revolves around The Framework, a virtual reality created by Aida, the leader of the LMD’s.

 

**_ The Flash Season 5 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 4 – 20 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** October 4, 2018

 **Finale Date:** May 7, 2019

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Jesse L. Martin as Joe West, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Vanessa Marano as Sarah Cruz and Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells

 **Recurring:** Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash and Violett Beane as Jessica “Jesse” Wells/Jesse Quick

 **Plot:** In season five, after the Reverse Flash breaks all the criminals Barry has captured over the past five years out of jail, Barry and his team must work hard to re-capture them as a turf war between two factions of Rogues reaches a crisis point. The season also introduces a new character with her own story. Jessica Cruz, who after saving the Flash’s life, receives a power ring from outer space and works with her sister Sarah to figure out not only how to use it, but what happened to the mysterious Green Lantern Corps who supposedly created it.

 **Resolution:** At the end of the season, Jessica leaves Earth in search of the Green Lantern Corps and Barry and Caitlin get engaged.

 **MCU: The Season contains two parallel storylines to cover for the absence of main characters due to filming for Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet. Grant Gustin is absent for three episodes.** The season also introduces the Green Lantern Corps, providing the organisation back story as to why they have been absent from the MCU so far and teasing their appearance in Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet. The series went on break the next year, as Grant Gustin and Maia Mitchell were unable to appear due to filming for the Avengers movies.

 

** Doctor Strange **

**U.S release date:** November 2, 2018

 **Director:** Scott Derrickson

 **Screenwriter(s):** Jon Spaihts and Scott Derrickson & C. Robert Cargill

 **Staring:** Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo, Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer, Benedict Wong as Wong, Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecilius and Tilda Swinton as the Ancient One

 **Synopsis:** Dr. Stephen Strange's life changes forever after a car accident robs him of the use of his hands. When traditional medicine fails him, he looks for healing, and hope, in a mysterious enclave. He quickly learns that the enclave is at the front line of a battle against unseen dark forces bent on destroying reality. Before long, Strange is forced to choose between his life of fortune and status or leave it all behind to defend the world.

 

** Marvel’s the Defenders (R) **

**U.S release date:** April 1, 2019

 **Director:** Joss Whedon

 **Screenwriter(s):** Douglas Petrie and Marco Ramirez

 **Starring:** Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones, Mike Colter as Luke Cage, Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse, Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing, Simone Missick as Misty Knight, Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker, Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page, Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple, Scott Glenn as Stick and Élodie Yung as Elektra Natchios

 **Synopsis:** Following the events of the Marvel Netflix series Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist, When the Hand, the worlds oldest and most advanced criminal organisation, targets Danny Rand (the Iron Fist) for assassination, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Matt Murdoch are caught in the crossfire. After narrowly escaping an attack, the four heroes decide to team up in order to take down the Hand once and for all.

 

 

** Batman: Battle for the Cowl **

**U.S release date:** July 26, 2019

 **Director:** Matt Reeves

 **Screenwriter(s):** Matt Reeves

 **Staring:** Jared Padalecki as Dick Grayson/Nightwing/Batman, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Robin and Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood

 **Synopsis:** Bruce Wayne is dead. But Gotham City needs a Batman. In the wake of the Multiverse Crisis Gotham City is in complete disarray and criminal’s are running rampant. The Bat Family are trying as hard as they can to contain the problem, but without the symbol of the Bat to keep criminals at bay they can’t keep things contained. But when someone appears dressed as the Bat and goes around killing people, Dick Grayson is forced to step up to safeguard the Batman legacy.

** Thor: Ragnarok **

**U.S release date:** December 20, 2019

 **Director:** Taika Waititi

 **Screenwriter(s):** Eric Pearson, Craig Kyle & Christopher Yost

 **Staring:** Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Cate Blanchett as Hela, Idris Elba as Heimdall, Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster, Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie, Karl Urban as Skurge, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk and Anthony Hopkins as Odin

 **Synopsis:** Imprisoned on the other side of the universe, the Mighty Thor finds himself in a deadly gladiatorial contest that pits him against the Hulk, his former ally and fellow Avenger, whose been missing since the Multiverse Crisis. Thor's quest for survival leads him in a race against time to prevent the all-powerful Hela from destroying his home world and the Asgardian civilization.

 

**_ Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D _ ** **. Season 5 _(TV Series)_ **

**Broadcaster: ABC**

**Season 5 – 22 Episodes (Final Season)**

**Premiere Date:** September 25, 2019

 **Finale Date:** May 15, 2020

 **Time-slot:** Tuesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May, Chloe Bennet as Agent Daisy “Skye” Johnson, Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz, Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons, Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie and Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena Rodriguez/Yo-Yo

 **Recurring Cast:** Sophia Ali as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, Nick Blood as Lance Hunter, Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse Isabelle Cornish as Crystal, Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider

 **Guest:** Maia Mitchel as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern

Archival Footage from Thor: Ragnarok used.

 **Plot:** Following the success of the previous season, The ‘Pod’ format was continued in Season 5. The first pod (titled Battlegrounds) saw the Agent’s sent to the planet Sakaar and forced to fight their way to freedom to coincide with Thor: Ragnarok. Rescued by Jessica Cruz’s Green Lantern, the team must make their way through Kree infested space to return to Earth in the second pod: Warzone, while the Secret Warriors and the Inhuman Royals work to keep S.H.I.E.L.D afloat in the team’s absence. The Kree, having discovered the existence of the Inhumans, follow Coulson’s team as they return to Earth, and an all-out war ensues between the Kree and the Inhumans in the final pod: Inhumanity

 **MCU:** Maia Mitchell reprises her role as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern in two episodes, following up on her role on the Flash the previous year. The Inhuman Royal Family return after being absent for most of season 3 and all of season 4. Nick Blood and Adrianne Palicki also return after their departure in season 3.

 

**_ Marvel’s Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 1 – 13 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** September 26, 2019

 **Finale Date:** December 19, 2019

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Chloe Bennet as Daisy “Skye” Johnson/Quake, Victor Garber as Martin Stein/Firestorm, Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm, Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/Atom, Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter, Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider, Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave, Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe/Vixen and Nick Zano as Nathaniel "Nate" Heywood/Steel

 **Plot:** Time traveller Rip Hunter recruit’s heroes from previous seasons of MCU television shows for a mission against the Reverse Flash, who has teamed up with several of the Arrow and Flash’s villains to rewrite history.

 **MCU:** The series was conceptualized to cover the gap in programing created by the Flash being put on hold for Avengers filming. It brings together fan favourite heroes and villains from previous television shows. Filming for the series took place earlier than usually due to Chloe Bennet splitting her time between both Legends of Tomorrow and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

** Black Panther **

**U.S release date:** February 21, 2020

 **Director:** Ryan Coogler

 **Screenwriter(s):** Ryan Coogler & Joe Robert Cole

 **Staring:** Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Michael B. Jordan as Erik "Killmonger" Stevens, Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross, Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Winston Duke as M'Baku, Angela Bassett as Ramonda, Forest Whitaker as Zuri and Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue

 **Synopsis:** After the events of Captain America: Civil War, King T’Challa returns home to Wakanda. But when two enemies conspire to bring down the kingdom, T’Challa must team up, as the Black Panther, with CIA agent Everett K. Ross and members of the Dora Milaje—Wakanda's special forces—to prevent a world war.

** Avengers: Infinity War **

**U.S release date:** May 5, 2020

 **Directors:** Anthony and Joe Russo

 **Screenwriter(s):** Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely

 

 **Staring:** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers, Henry Cavil as Clark Kent/Kal El/Superman, Mellissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/The Dragon, Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle, Jared Padalecki as Dick Grayson/Batman, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill, Benedict Wong as Wong, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Vin Diesel as Groot, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane, Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary and Josh Brolin as Thanos

 

 **Synopsis:** Four years after the events of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the X-Men have been decimated by M-Day and the Avengers have been torn apart following the events of Captain America: Civil War. Tony Stark and Josh O’Neill have been working hard to build a new team of Avengers from the ashes. When the Mad Titan Thanos arrives on Earth to collect the Infinity Stones, the two factions of Avengers must reunite and join forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy to stop him.

 

Cap’s Avengers (In hiding):

  * Captain America,
  * Falcon,
  * Black Widow,
  * Winter Soldier,
  * Hawkeye,
  * Green Arrow,
  * Black Canary,



Stark and O’Neill’s Avengers:

  * Iron Man,
  * Dragon,
  * War Machine,
  * Supergirl,
  * Flash,
  * Spider-Man



 

Guardians of the Galaxy and Team Thor:

  * Star Lord
  * Gamora
  * Rocket Raccoon
  * Groot
  * Drax the Destroyer
  * Thor
  * Hulk
  * Loki



 

Neutral Parties:

  * Superman (Defected from Team Cap to return to his life as Clark Kent. Has not been seen as Superman since Civil War)
  * Black Panther
  * Doctor Strange
  * Batman (Dick Grayson)
  * Batgirl



 

Infinity Stones:

  * Power - Zandar
  * Reality - Collector
  * Space - Loki
  * Time - Doctor Strange
  * Soul - Vormir
  * Mind - Avengers HQ



****

****

****

** X-Men: Messiah Complex **

**U.S release date:** July 2, 2020

 **Director:** Simon Kinberg

 **Screenwriter(s):** Brian Michael Bendis and Simon Kinberg

 **Staring:** Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X, Michael Fassbender as Erik Magnus/Magneto, Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Karen Gillan as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, Scott Eastwood as Scott Summers/Cyclops, Lucas Till as Bobby Drake/Iceman, Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast, Vanessa Morgan as Ororo Monroe/Storm, Lily Collins as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Daniel Cudmore as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus, Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholm/Mystique, Nicola Peltz as Rogue, Liam Aiken as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler and Josh Brolin as Cable

**Synopsis:** It’s been years since M-Day, and the Mutant community is in tatters. Most of the 198 Mutants left in the world, even Magneto, have been hiding at the Xavier School. The Scarlet Witch is a no show, and no new Mutants have been born, until Cerebro detects a new Mutant signature. A baby. People across the world are scrambling to obtain this new Mutant, a baby girl that could signal the future of Mutant kind or, should she die, signal the end of the X-Men once and for all.

 

 

**_ The Flash Season 6 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 6 – 22 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** October 4, 2020

 **Finale Date:** May 7, 2021

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Jesse L. Martin as Joe West, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Vanessa Marano as Sarah Cruz, Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash/The Flash, Violett Beane as Jessica “Jesse” Wells/Jesse Quick, and Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells

 **Recurring:** John Wesley Shipp as Jay Garrick, Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Allen and Nina Dobrev as Koriand’r/Starfire

 **Guest:** Mellissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary and Chloe Bennet as Daisy “Skye” Johnson/Quake

 **Synopsis:** In season six, following the events of Thanos’s Invasion of Earth, Barry Allen returns to Central City. But Team Flash soon discovers another threat, this time to the entire Multiverse. A phenomenon called Incursions are causing universes to crash into each other, ultimately destroying both. It’s up to the Flash Family of the Multiverse with help from Green Lantern Jessica Cruz to discover the cause of the cataclysm and stop it before the entire Multiverse falls apart.

 **Plot:** Similar to previous seasons of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, the season was split into three pods. The first pod “Incursion” deals with the discovery of the Incursions, and shows Barry teaming up with the Flash’s of the Multiverse (Jay Garrick, Wally West, Jesse Quick and a ginger haired Flash whose name is also Wally) and a future Flash (Barry and Caitlin’s daughter) and returning characters Jessica and Sarah Cruz to try and find a way to save the Multiverse. In episode eight, the team discover that a mysterious being known as the Anti-Monitor is behind the devestation, and Barry’s Earth is next. 

Episodes 9, 10 and 11 form a three part TV movie titled “Crisis on Infinite Earths” where the Flash Family and Green Lantern assemble a team which includes guests Mellissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary and Chloe Bennet as Daisy “Skye” Johnson/Quake to bring the fight to the Anti-Monitor. Barry sacrifices himself in episode 11 to trap the Anti-Monitor back in the Anti-Matter universe, which aborts the Incursions.

The second pod “Lost” revolves around Team Flash as they try and fill the void left by Barry. The other Flashes have returned to their respective worlds/times. Daisy reforms the Legends to repair the damage done to the timeline by the aborted Incursion. Cisco, Wally, Jesse and Jessica are working as a team to protect Central City - Jessica is often absent due to her other responsibilites as a Green Lantern - and Caitlin discovers she is pregnant. Episodes 14 and 15 take place on both Earth and the planet Tamaran, as Jessica needs Cisco and Caitlin’s help to stop a Civil War on the planet. Meanwhile, Wally, Jesse, Harry and Joe recieve a message from Barry, who is trapped in the Speed Force.

The third pod “Final Crisis” centers on Team Flash’s efforts to stop the Anti-Monitor from escaping the Anti-Matter dimension and to rescue Barry from the Speed Force prison. They succeed in freeing Barry in Episode 20, but in doing so release the Anti-Monitor. The Incursions begin once more, and Barry’s Earth has less than eight hours before it is destroyed. The two part season finale sees Dawn Allen return from the future to help the team as they devise a way to stop the Incursion and defeat the Anti-Monitor once and for all. The Flashs use the Speed Force to tear open the fabric of space time and send the Anti-Monitor to the dawn of Time, where he is destoryed by the Big Bang, stripping him of his power, which Cisco uses to reverse the effects of the Incursions, restoring all the universes the Anti-Monitor destroyed.

 **MCU:** The season takes place right after the events of Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet, but, as that movie was yet to be released, references to it were very minimal, and the fates of characters other than Flash, Supergirl, Green Arrow and Black Canary are left in doubt. During the “Crisis on Infinite Earths” three part episode where Supergirl guest stars, she makes a brief mention that Superman is “not doing well” but does not elaborate. The season had an increased budget to compensate for the extra special effects featured. The season adapts the premise of both “Secret Wars” and “Crisis on Infinite Earths” including the supposed death of Barry Allen and his replacement by Wally West. Having Barry absent for most of the second half of the season was a nod to his absence in the comics for thirty years.

 

**_ Marvel’s Legends of Tomorrow Season 2 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 2 – 15 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** January 13, 2021

 **Finale Date:** May 12, 2021

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Chloe Bennet as Daisy “Skye” Johnson/Quake, Victor Garber as Martin Stein/Firestorm, Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm, Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/Atom, Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider, Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave, Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe/Vixen and Nick Zano as Nathaniel "Nate" Heywood/Steel

 **Plot:** In season two, Skye reforms the Legends to repair the damage done to the Timestream by the Crisis on Infinite Earths. During their journey the team encounters the demon Mallus, whose followers are deliberately tampering with history in order to release him from his prison beyond time.

 **MCU:** The season takes place right after the events of Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet, but, as that movie was yet to be released, references to it were very minimal, and the fates of characters other than Flash, Supergirl, Green Arrow and Black Canary are left in doubt. The series picks up shortly after the “Crisis on Infinite Earths” three-part episode on the Flash.

****

****

** Avengers 4 **

**U.S release date:** May 3, 2021

 **Director:** Anthony and Joe Russo

 **Screenwriter(s):** Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely

 

 **Staring:** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers, Henry Cavil as Clark Kent/Kal El/Superman, Mellissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/The Dragon, Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle,  Jared Padalecki as Dick Grayson/Batman, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill, Benedict Wong as Wong, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Vin Diesel as Groot, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane, Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary, Chris Pine as Hal Jordan, Omari Hardwick as John Stewart, Oscar Issac as Kyle Rayner, Rahul Kohli as Simon Baz, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz, Nonso Anozie as Kilowog and Josh Brolin as Thanos

 

 **Synopsis:** Thanos has succeeded in his plan to wipe out half the universe. The few surviving Avengers and Guardians must somehow retrieve the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos in order to restore everyone that has been lost. They have to find him first. But back up is on the way in the form of the long thought lost Green Lantern Corps, if they can cross the known universe in time.

 

Survivors after Finger Snap:

  * Superman,
  * Captain America,
  * Black Widow,
  * Hawkeye,
  * Iron Man,
  * Dragon,
  * War Machine,
  * Rocket Raccoon
  * Thor
  * Hulk
  * Batman (Dick Grayson)
  * Batgirl



 

Dead after Finger Snap:

  * Winter Soldier
  * Spider-Man
  * Black Panther
  * Green Arrow
  * Black Canary
  * Drax the Destroyer
  * Groot
  * Star-Lord
  * Supergirl
  * Flash
  * Doctor Strange
  * Falcon
  * Lois Lane
  * Nick Fury
  * Maria Hill



 

 

** Superman: Last Days **

**U.S release date:** July 5, 2021

 **Director:** Christopher Nolan

 **Screenwriter(s):** Grant Morrison and Dan Jurgens

 **Starring:** Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Kal El/Superman, Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane, Melissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl and Leonardo DiCaprio as Lex Luthor

 **Synopsis:** Superman is dying. Following his attempt to pry the Infinity Gauntlet from the hand of Thanos, Superman has been infected with deadly radiation and is slowly dying. With his time on Earth coming to an end, Clark sets out to complete several final tasks, but Lex Luthor discovers Superman’s condition and concocts a final plan to end the Last Children of Krypton once and for all.

 

# Phase 4

****

**_ The Flash Season 7 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 7 – 22 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** October 6, 2021

 **Finale Date:** May 11, 2022

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Jesse L. Martin as Joe West, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Vanessa Marano as Sarah Cruz, Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Flash, Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Allen and Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells

 **Recurring:** Violett Beane as Jessica “Jesse” Wells/Jesse Quick, John Wesley Shipp as Jay Garrick and Nina Dobrev as Koriand’r/Starfire

 **Synopsis:** With the Anti-Monitor defeated, the Multiverse saved, and Wally taking over the mantle of the Flash, Barry and Caitlin can finally settle down and prepare for the imminent arrival of their baby daughter. But the Reverse Flash attacks, and Barry is forced into a confrontation with him. A confrontation that results in Caitlin, Cisco, Barry and baby Dawn sent to the 25th century. In this new and uncertain future, they encounter a young Eobard Thawne which Barry sees as his chance to redeem his arch nemesis, and save the countless lives Thawne has killed, including Barry’s mother’s. Meanwhile in the Present, Jessica, Wally, Wells, Joe and Sarah must protect Central City from the machinations of the Reverse Flash and an alien invasion by the Dominators.

****

** Dragon: Lost Tribe **

**U.S release date:** December 23, 2021

 **Directors:** J.J Abrams

 **Screenwriter(s):** Zack Snyder, Sam Humphries, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman

 **Starring:** Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/The Dragon, Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle, Sophia Ali as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, Jared Padalecki as Dick Grayson/Batman, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Olivia Cook as Daní Toransdaughter and Campbell Scott as Torran Vansson

 **Synopsis:** When the O’Neill family barely escape an assassination attempt, Josh and Katelyn uncover a deadly conspiracy that stretches back to before the birth of civilization. Their investigations lead them to the mysterious Eight Tribes, and the discovery of the ancient heritage behind the symbol of the Dragon.

 **MCU:** The movie forms the first chapter in the next ongoing saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, by introducing the Eight Tribes to the MCU.

 

** Spider-Man: Spider Society **

**U.S release date:** May 5, 2022

 **Director:** Jon Watts

 **Screenwriter(s):** Jonathan Goldstein, John Francis Daley, Christopher Ford, Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers

 **Starring:** Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones, Marisa Tomei as May Parker, Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon/Silk, Amber Montana as Anya Corazon, with Bryan Cranston as Ezekiel Sims and Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/The Dragon

 **Synopsis:** Since the year 1099, the Spider Society used Spider Empowered Hunters to fight evil. When the Society’s current leader, Ezekiel Sims, approaches Peter to bring him into the organisation, he doesn’t know what to think. But when the Dragon shows up on his doorstep to warn him about the Society’s true motives, Peter must work with the O’Neill’s to dismantle the organisation that may have created him.

 

** Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 **

**U.S release date:** July 3, 2022

 **Director:** James Gunn

 **Screenwriter(s):** James Gunn

 **Starring:** Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Vin Diesel as Baby Groot, Bradley Cooper as Rocket, Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha, Sean Gunn as Kraglin, Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord and Kurt Russell as Emporer J’son

 **Synopsis:** Peter Quill and his fellow Guardians return to the stars to discover they have become celebrities following their take down of the corrupt leader of Spartax and the Mad Titan Thanos. Peter has been elected President of Spartax, Rocket and Groot are filthy rich, Drax is a world renowned warrior and Gamora has become a symbol of freedom for oppressed peoples across the galaxy. Revealing in their new status, the Guardians part ways. But when the Sovereign unleash their most deadly weapon – Adam Warlock – to defeat the Guardians once and for all, the team must reassemble to save the Galaxy one last time.

**__ **

**_ The Flash Season 8 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 8 – 22 Episodes**

**Premiere Date:** October 5, 2022

 **Finale Date:** May 10, 2023

 **Time-slot:** Wednesday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Jesse L. Martin as Joe West, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Vanessa Marano as Sarah Cruz and Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells

 **Synopsis:** Following the death of Wally West, Barry has retaken the mantle of the Flash and continues to fight for the safety of Central City. But Team Flash soon discovers a horrifying truth: The Speed Force has become corrupted following Barry’s battle with the Reverse Flash at the end of Season 7. But what does the mysterious Cult of Speed have to do with it? And what is their connection to the Eight Tribes being researched by the other superheroes of the MCU?

 

** Shazam! **

**U.S release date:** November 27, 2022

 **Director:** Joss Whedon

 **Screenwriter(s):** Darren Lemke, Christopher Markus & Steven McFeely

 **Starring:** Asher Angel and Zachary Levi as William "Billy" Batson/Shazam, Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, Ron Cephas Jones as Shazam, Grace Fulton as Mary Bromfield, Jack Dylan Grazer as Frederick "Freddy" Freeman, Ian Chen as Eugene Choi, Jovan Armand as Pedro Peña, Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley, Cooper Andrews as Victor Vázquez, Marta Milans as Rosa Vázquez

 **Synopsis:** A 15-year-old boy named Billy Batson is granted the powers of six ancient heroes by a dying wizard, which he activates by saying the wizard's name, "Shazam!" Upon doing so, he is transformed by a magic lightning bolt into an adult superhero. While Billy at first revels in the joy of being a hero - albeit one who still has a teenager's mind - he is forced into serious action in order to battle the evil Doctor Sivana.

 

 

** Untitled Black Widow and Hawkeye Movie **

**U.S release date:** February 16, 2023

 **Director:** Undetermined

 **Screenwriter(s):** Undetermined

 **Starring:** Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury.

 **Synopsis:** (People smarter than me can figure it out.)

 

****

** X-Force (R) **

**U.S release date:** April 26, 2023

 **Director:** David Leitch

 **Screenwriter(s):** Simon Kinberg, Ryan Reynolds, Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick

 **Starring:** Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle, Josh Brolin as Cable, Daniel Cudmore as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus, Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholm/Mystique,

 **Synopsis:** After taking Hope Summers, aka the Mutant Messiah, into the future with him after X-Men: Messiah Complex, Cable has been hiding in the future, raising the young girl as his own. But the Mutant hating Purifiers are hunting Cable and Hope across the timeline with the belief that with Hope dead, Mutant kind will be no more. Cable is forced to recruit the most dangerous X-Men (including Deadpool, Mystique and Wolverine) from various points in their timelines to defeat the Purifiers once and for all.

 

** Supergirl: Maiden of Might **

**U.S release date:** August 2, 2023

 **Director:** Anthony and Joe Russo

 **Screenwriter(s):** Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely

 **Starring:** Melissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane, Erica Durance as Alura Zor El, Robert Gant as Zor El and Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman/Cyborg Superman

 **Synopsis:** Following the Death of Superman, Kara Kent – Clark Kent’s cousin – has become the sole protector of Metropolis. But Superman was more than a person. He was a symbol for truth, justice and hope – a symbol Supergirl doesn’t believe she can live up to. But when Kara discovers evidence of Brainiac’s imminent return to Earth in the form of her father Zor El – who has been transformed into a cyborg version of Superman by Brainiac’s experiments – Kara must overcome her fears and be the hero her cousin believed she could be.

 

**_ The Flash Season 9 (TV Series) _ **

**Broadcaster:** ABC

**Season 9 – 22 Episodes: Final Season**

**Premiere Date:** October 5, 2023

 **Two Part Finale Dates:** April 25, 2024 and May 2, 2024

 **Time-slot:** Thursday, 9:00pm

 **Main Cast:** Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow, Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Jesse L. Martin as Joe West, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Vanessa Marano as Sarah Cruz, Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Allen and Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells

 **Synopsis:** As Barry’s final showdown with his arch-enemy the Reverse Flash as predicted by the future newspaper draws near, Catelyn Allen fears for her husband’s life and the future of the Flash Family. Meanwhile, Harry and Cisco continue to research the origins of the Cult of Speed, and in doing so uncover a shocking truth concerning the Speed Force and the Eight Tribes.

 

** Black Panther 2 **

**U.S release date:** November 3, 2023

 **Director:** Ryan Coogler

 **Screenwriter(s):** Ryan Coogler & Joe Robert Cole

 **Starring:** Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross, Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Winston Duke as M'Baku and Angela Bassett as Ramonda,

 **Synopsis:** Un-released. (It would be blasphemy to even think of tampering with this master piece)

 

** Doctor Strange II **

**U.S release date:** February 22, 2023

 **Director:** Scott Derrickson

 **Screenwriter(s):** Jon Spaihts and Scott Derrickson & C. Robert Cargill

 **Starring:** Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo, Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer, Benedict Wong as Wong, Matt Ryan as John Constantine, Daisy Ridley as Zatanna Zatara, Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider and Ralph Fiennes as Mephisto

 **Synopsis:** Since Thanos’s attack on Earth, Stephen Strange has been working with Thor to build a new home for his people on Earth, while also continuing his duties as Sorcerer Supreme. But Strange is forced to confront an old friend turned astray when fellow mystics John Constantine and Robbie Reyes warn him of a Master of the Mystic Arts who is murdering other magic users one by one.

** Avengers vs X-Men: **

**U.S release date:** May 4, 2024

 **Director:** Simon Kinberg

 **Screenwriter(s):** Simon Kinberg, Brian Bendis, Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely

**Starring:**

**The Avengers:** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Mellissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Captain America, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/The Dragon, Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle, Jared Padalecki as Dick Grayson/Batman, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary, Chris Pine as Hal Jordan, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz and Asher Angel and Zachary Levi as William "Billy" Batson/Shazam

 **The X-Men:** Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine, James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X, Michael Fassbender as Erik Magnus/Magneto, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Karen Gillan as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl/voice of Phoenix, Scott Eastwood as Scott Summers/Cyclops, Lucas Till as Bobby Drake/Iceman, Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast, Vanessa Morgan as Ororo Monroe/Storm, Lily Collins as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Daniel Cudmore as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus, Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholm/Mystique, Nicola Peltz as Rogue, Liam Aiken as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Josh Brolin as Cable and Chloë Grace Moretz as Hope Summers

 

 **Synopsis:** With the Phoenix Force approaching Earth, Cable returns from the future with a now grown up Hope Summers – the Mutant Messiah and the person presumed to be the Force’s assumed next host. The X-Men believe that the Phoenix Force will herald the rebirth of the Mutant Species, while the Avengers believe that it will bring an end to all life on Earth. The X-Men and the Avengers divide on how to handle the situation, which leads to an all-out war between the world’s two most powerful superhero factions.

 

 

** Spider-Man: Spider-Verse **

**U.S release date:** July 1, 2024

 **Director:** Jon Watts

 **Screenwriter(s):** Jonathan Goldstein, John Francis Daley, Christopher Ford, Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers

 **Starring:** Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones, Alexandra Daddario as Jessica Drew/Spider Woman, Marisa Tomei as May Parker, Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon/Silk, Amber Montana as Anya Corazon, Diego Boneta as Miguel O’Hara/Spider-Man 2099, Viggo Mortenson as Karn and Liev Schreiber as Morlun

 **Synopsis:** Peter, Cindy and Anya are attacked by a monstrous being called Morlun, who is hunting Spider people across the Multiverse. To save the lives of their fellow Spiders, Peter forms a team of Spider men and women from different universes in order to defeat him.

** Green Lantern Corps: The Sinestro Corps War **

**U.S release date:** December 18, 2024

 **Director:** James Gunn

 **Screenwriter(s):** James Gunn and Geoff Johns

 **Starring:** Chris Pine as Hal Jordan, Omari Hardwick as John Stewart, Oscar Issac as Kyle Rayner, Rahul Kohli as Simon Baz, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz, Nonso Anozie as Kilowog, Luke Goss as Amon Sur, Kevin Grievoux as Arkillo and Luke Evans as Sinestro

 **Synopsis:** Following their triumphant return to the universe in the battle against Thanos, the Green Lanterns of Earth—Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz—and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps are put to the test when former Green Lantern Sinestro launches an interstellar war with his Sinestro Corps, an army armed with yellow power rings who seek a universe ruled through fear.

****

** Shazam!: The Curse of Black Adam **

**U.S release date:** May 9, 2025

 **Director:** Joss Whedon

 **Screenwriter(s):** Darren Lemke, Christopher Markus & Steven McFeely

 **Starring:** Asher Angel and Zachary Levi as William "Billy" Batson/Shazam, Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam, Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, Ron Cephas Jones as Shazam, Grace Fulton as Mary Bromfield/Mary Batson/Mary Marvel, Jack Dylan Grazer as Frederick "Freddy" Freeman, Ian Chen as Eugene Choi, Jovan Armand as Pedro Peña, Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley, Cooper Andrews as Victor Vázquez, Marta Milans as Rosa Vázquez

 **Synopsis:** After fighting alongside the Avengers in their war against the X-Men, Billy has become a worldwide sensation, or rather Shazam has. But Billy is still an awkward teenage orphan trying to deal with the incredible mantle that has been thrust upon him. So Billy puts all his attention towards being the best hero he can be, often ignoring his other life. When his actions accidentally awaken an ancient evil with a connection to his parents death, Billy is forced to reevaluate his decisions and learns that Shazam isn’t the answer to all his problems, and that family can be found in the most unlikely places.

** Batman: The Court of Owls **

**U.S release date:** July 17, 2025

 **Director:** Matt Reeves

 **Screenwriter(s):** Zack Snyder, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman

 **Starring:** Jared Padalecki as Dick Grayson/Batman, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Robin, Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood,

 **Synopsis:** Dick Grayson returns as Batman following the world shattering events of Avengers vs X-Men. When estranged Bat protégée Jason Todd, aka the Red Hood, approaches the Bat Family with evidence that the death of Bruce Wayne’s parents may not have been an accident, Dick, Barbara and Tim refuse to believe him. But when all the evidence seems to point to a single conclusion, the Family will be put to their greatest test as they confront the malicious Court of Owls and their army of Talons.

** Untitled Thor Finale Film **

**U.S release date:** November 31, 2025

 **Director:** Taika Waititi

 **Screenwriter(s):** Eric Pearson and Craig Kyle & Christopher Yost

 **Starring:** Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie,

 **Synopsis:** Un-released

** X-Men: Excalibur **

**U.S release date:** March 3, 2026

 **Director:** Matthew Vaughn

 **Screenwriter(s):** Jane Goldman and Matthew Vaughn

 **Starring:** Lily Collins as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Charlie Hunnam as Brian Braddock/Agent Britain, Sam Claflin as Joseph Chapman/Union Jack, Nicola Peltz as Rogue, Liam Aiken as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler and Chloë Grace Moretz as Hope Summers

 **Synopsis:** Following the disbanding of the X-Men following their war with the Avengers and the restoration of their race, conflict within the Mutant race has disappeared. But when MI 13 operatives Brian Braddock and Joseph Chapman kidnap several former X-Men to help them stop a world ending threat, the Mutant heroes realise they may not be done with superheroics after all.

** Avengers: Dark Nights **

**U.S release date:** May 7, 2026

 **Director:** J.J Abrams

 **Screenwriter(s):** Zack Snyder, Sam Humphries, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman

 **Starring:** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/The Dragon, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, Jared Padalecki as Dick Grayson/Batman, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Captain America, Mellissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk and Chadwick Boseman as T’Challa/Black Panther.

With Richard Armitage as Bruce Wayne/Nightmare Batmen/the voice of Barbatos.

 **Also Starring:** Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Asher Angel and Zachary Levi as William "Billy" Batson/Shazam, Grace Fulton as Mary Batson/Mary Marvel, Carlos Valdez as Cisco Ramone/Vibe, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Allen and Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane

 **Synopsis:** The investigations of the Dragons and the Bats into the mystery of the Eight Tribes comes to a head when Batman accidently releases the Dark God Barbatos from his prison in the Dark Multiverse. Barbatos unleashes seven nightmare versions of Bruce Wayne on Earth to combat the Avengers while their tyrannical leader, the Batman Who Laughs, enacts Barbatos plan to sink the Earth into his realm of nightmares.

 

** New Avengers: The Resistance **

**U.S release date:** July 6, 2026

 **Director:** J.J Abrams

 **Screenwriter(s):** Zack Snyder, Sam Humphries, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman

 **Starring:** Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/The Dragon, Chadwick Boseman as T’Challa/Black Panther, Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz, Asher Angel and Zachary Levi as William "Billy" Batson/Shazam, Grace Fulton as Mary Batson/Mary Marvel, Carlos Valdez as Cisco Ramone/Vibe, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Allen and Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane

 **Synopsis:** The Avengers have been scattered, and Batman, Doctor Strange and Supergirl are lost in the Dark Multiverse. But the remaining superheroes refuse to give up their world to the Nightmare Batmen and their Dark God without a fight. To rescue their captured friends, Dragon, Black Panther, Spider-Man, Batgirl, Shazam, Mary Marvel, Green Lantern Jessica Cruz, Black Canary and Green Arrow launch a daring attack against the Batman Who Laughs’ headquarters in Gotham City.

 

**Phase 5**

 

** Avengers: Metal **

**U.S release date:** May 4, 2027

 **Director:** J.J Abrams

 **Screenwriter(s):** Zack Snyder, Sam Humphries, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman

 **Starring:** Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Kit Harrington as Josh O’Neill/The Dragon, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, Jared Padalecki as Dick Grayson/Batman, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Captain America, Mellissa Benoist as Kara Kent/Kara Zor El/Supergirl, Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chadwick Boseman as T’Challa/Black Panther **,** Emma Watson as Katelyn O’Neill/Oracle, Haley Ramm as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Caity Lotz as Sara Queen/Black Canary, Maia Mitchell as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Asher Angel and Zachary Levi as William "Billy" Batson/Shazam, Grace Fulton as Mary Batson/Mary Marvel, Carlos Valdez as Cisco Ramone/Vibe, Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Allen and Jenna Coleman as Lois Lane

 **Synopsis:** The New Avengers have discovered a way to defeat the Nightmare Batmen and have successfully freed most of the Avengers from Gotham City. Now all they need to do is send Barbatos back to the Dark Multiverse and slam the door behind him. But Supergirl, Batman and Doctor Strange are still lost in the dark, and Avengers never leave a man behind.


End file.
